Sesshomaru Teaches Rin to Swim
by FeeBee Bumblebee 2002
Summary: This is my first story of Sesshomaru and Rin father/daughter relationship. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!


One sunny afternoon Rin was laying on the grass watching fish swim in the stream, every now and then Rin would sigh and it was starting to drive Inuyasha mad.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he shouted.

"Inuyasha, do you ever wish you could be a fish?" Rin asked ignoring his question.

"Why would I wish for such a stupid thing?"

"So you can swim of course."

"You don't have to be a fish to be able to swim, kid, I can swim and I am most certainly not a fish."

"Yes but you're a puppy, everyone knows puppies can't swim."

"DON'T CALL ME A PUPPY!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"Rin, time to head back now." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Okay." she chirped skipping after him.

They had been walking for a while and Rin couldn't stop thinking about what Inuyasha had said, every time they passed an animal Rin wondered if that one could swim, she thought about asking Inuyasha but he still looked angry so she turned to Lord Sesshomaru for answers.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I was wondering... can foxes swim?"

"Yes."

"What about badgers and cats and snakes?"

"Yes Rin, they can all swim."

"Inuyasha, can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim! I just said that earlier!" Inuyasha shouted.

 _"How does Sesshomaru deal with her?"_ he wondered.

"Is it because you're a dog demon?"

"Humans can swim too Rin, not just animals." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh... how did you learn?"

"My father taught me."

"Must be nice being able to swim." she sighed out loud.

They walked back to Kaede's hut; Rin had been daydreaming about swimming and hadn't noticed it was dinner time. She noticed that it was fairly dark and Sesshomaru had yet to leave, she knew this meant he was going to travel through the night. Rin hoped that Lord Sesshomaru could stay tonight and it wasn't long after that she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rin woke up and she went to see that he wasn't around and in an open field, she looked around and noticed that Ah-Un was all alone, not even Jaken was around. Rin went to Ah-Un.

"Ah-Un, do you know where everyone is?"

Ah-Un just looked at Rin for a bit and nodded no then bent down to eat some grass, Rin sighed and started to wonder around, she walked over to some bushes thinking there might be some berries growing on them only to find it was keeping a pond hidden. The pond was crystal clear and sparkled in the sun, at that moment Rin started to feel really hot and wanted to dip her feet in the water. She sighed realising that the water looked deep and if she feel in she would be in trouble with no one to save her. Rin went back over to Ah-Un who was now lying under the shade of a tree and sat down next to him playing with some grass.

"It's such a pretty day and everyone is gone." she sighed

Rin looked up at the sky and started pointing out all the different could shapes to Ah-Un.

"That one looks like a rabbit and that one looks like a dragon." she said pointing to them "And that one looks like Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin looked at the cloud again only to realise it was Sesshomaru, he was floating through the air and it looked like he was going to go straight pass her but he landed near the pond. Rin jumped to her feet and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Put this on."

Sesshomaru handed Rin some white clothes, she took hold of it and let it unfold and touch the ground, it looked similar to a kimono but this one didn't have any sleeves at all and it had two ribbons, one fell to the ground and the other was connected to the real top. Rin went to the trees to change and started to undress.

"All done." Rin called out.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Rin had finished changing; he nodded at her then started to take of his fur pelt and armour and removed his swords.

"Lord Sesshomaru you shouldn't undress in front of a girl." Rin pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at her without blinking. He continued to take off his armour until he was only in his shirt and pants; he placed everything neatly to the side and looked down at Rin who was staring up at him confused. He then looked towards the water and was deep in thought for a few moments before sighing, annoyed and slightly embarrassed that he was doing this Sesshomaru took off his shoes then removed his top placing them with the rest of his things.

"Come Rin."

Sesshomaru walked through the bush with ease towards the water, Rin went after him still not entirely sure what was happening. Sesshomaru walked into the water until his was about waist deep, he looked over at Rin who seemed to have stopped following him.

"I can't swim Lord Sesshomaru." she reminded him.

He looked down at the water circling around his middle, to him it wasn't deep and didn't even require the knowledge of swimming but to Rin, a small child, it would have nearly covered her head. He walked over to the bank where Rin was playing with her clothes and lifted both hands out of the water towards her. Rin looked frightened at first; she couldn't understand why Sesshomaru would want her to go into deep water when she couldn't swim.

"You will be safe." Sesshomaru said sensing her fear.

Nothing more needed to be said, Rin took hold of his hands and started to go into the cool water, it took her a long time to get in but Sesshomaru was patient with her. Even through her giggles when the cold water would circle around her and through her gasp the water hit a sensitive part of her body. Finally Rin was standing on her tip toes with the water just reaching her chin, Sesshomaru removed one of his hands from hers and placed it under her stomach and lifted her up so she was floating on the water. Rin holding onto his arm with both her hands squeezing it with all her might not wanting to drown.

"Kick."

Rin started to kick her legs and Sesshomaru removed his hand from her stomach and took hold of bother her hands once more then started to pull her along as she kicked. At first Rin was scared but after a little while of kicking she was laughing and giggling, Sesshomaru noticed that she was starting to get tired and they were now a fair way out, Sesshomaru couldn't even touch the ground where they were. He stopped pulling her and kept her afloat with one hand then moved her around to his back.

"Hold on tight Rin."

"Okay." she smiled.

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck gently then once he was sure she was safe he started to swim to shore with Rin kicking behind him, sometimes she would kick him but he didn't mind he was glad that his little Rin was happy. Once they got to shore Rin was still holding onto his neck, he was so used to the weight around his neck that he didn't notice until he was walking out of the water and he heard Rin giggling in his ear. He turned his head and saw Rin was still hanging on with a huge smile on her face, she didn't have her legs wrapped around him she just let them dangle, they were tired from all the kicking.

With one hand Sesshomaru grabbed Rin gently by the back of her clothes and lifted her off him, she was giggling even more as he did this, he didn't see what was so funny but he didn't understand much about the way Rin worked. He placed her gently on the grass where she just sat there with water dripping of her. Sesshomaru shook himself which made Rin laugh even more than before; she was now rolling around on the grass laughing at him. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and glared slightly at the young girl but she didn't notice. After she stopped laughing she yawned and lay with her back flat on the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was hot in the sky and dried the clothes fast, Sesshomaru put his clothes and armour back on while Rin was still staring up at the sky.

"Rin."

There was no answer.

"Rin!" he said louder as he walked over to her.

She was so preoccupied with looking at the sky that she didn't hear him call out her names and she sat up and turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's okay, Rin. Just answer me next time, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for helping me how to swim."

Sesshomaru looked at her, to see that she was smiling the same one that he loved so much and she made the same giggle too.

"You're welcome, Rin."

"By the way, I won't tell anyone about you shaking yourself like a dog."

"Thank you, Rin. I appreciate it."

Rin giggled and sat up, she saw Sesshomaru was holding her kimono in his hands.

"Get dressed Rin." he said dropping the kimono in her hands. Sesshomaru went over to a shaded area and sat down leaning against a tree and waited for Rin. Rin came up next to him and laid down with him, she snuggled into his fur pelt and yawned.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

He looked down at her; she was looking up at him with big chocolate eyes, she looked serious.

"I had a really fun time." she said smiling at him.

"That's good to hear, Rin." he said once more closing his eyes.

Then he noticed that Rin was being quiet which was unlike her.

"Rin?" He asked looking at her, only to see that she fell asleep on his leg with a smile on her face.

He smiled at the sight of her smiling with happiness and he stroked her hair _"I had a fun time too."_ He thought as he looked up at the sky _"This is another sweet moment I've spent with her that I'll treasure forever."_


End file.
